Traditional air circulators, e.g., fans, are powered by permanent-split capacitor motors or three-phase induction motors. These types of motors use greater amounts of energy and are less inefficient then electronically commutated permanent magnet type motors. Moreover, due to acoustical considerations, these motors are typically operated at considerably less than their optimum speed which further reduces their electrical efficiency. These motors also typically run at a higher temperature due to electrical inefficiencies. The consistent control of air circulator speed is also missing with permanent-split capacitor motors or three-phase induction motors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.